Such a valve is described for example in European patent application 309,445. This type of valve produces considerable noise because of the impingement of water and the formation of the control edges and is therefore only limitedly usable.
It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,433,264 to use steps to reduce noise. In order to obtain noise class I (see for example DIN 82218) this procedure is not sufficient in the described type of sanitary valves.